1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of Telemarketing wherein a sales presentation is offered to a prospective customer over the telephone. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus and method for making a personalized, telephonic sales presentation supplemented by pre-recorded segments.
2. Prior Background Art
Most people have experienced the sense of frustration which arises when a telephone call, received at an inopportune time, is determined to originate at a telemarketing operation. Your supper is getting cold, or the baby's diaper needs changing, or the most important segment of your TV program is just being presented, and some inconsiderate person calls you on the phone to attempt to sell you something. It can be difficult to respond civilly and politely. Who do these people think they are?
Actually, they are persons from all walks of life, each one attempting to earn a salary, most with a specific, personal goal in mind. There's shoes, a vacation, education, food for the table and money for rent. In general, the salary they earn is proportionate to the number of sales they make to the prospects to whom they place their telephone calls. So, with goals in mind, high hopes and enthusiasm, they begin their work shift and place their first call. And you answer.
The resulting, shared experience is apt to be unpleasant for you and unprofitable for the telemarketing sales representative. After several rejections, the sales representative's hopes may dim and her enthusiasm begin to wane. She must exert an effort to key herself up for the next call, to sound pleasant and alert, and excited about her product. Even on a good night, with above average sales, she grows tired of repeating the same message, over and over and over, each time the phone is answered.
It is an object of the invention to provide means and method for reducing the fatigue and stress a telemarketing sales representative experiences as he calls successive prospects, makes the same sales presentation to each prospect called, and experiences repeated rejections in the course of attempting to make those presentations.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide means and method to enable the sales representative to make each presentation identical, from first to last, and with the same level of clarity and enthusiasm throughout his work shift.
It is further intended that these objectives shall be achieved while enabling the sales representative to respond instantly and personally to questions and comments of the prospect called.